


Isn't it Funny

by thatdragonchic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE!!, Lukas is a little jealous, Lukas is better, Lukas is changing, M/M, Nothing explicit, Philkas - Freeform, aftermath of season 1 ig??, mentions of Philips past, philip is texting an ex boyfriend, this is a cute story, this whole thing is pure pureness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: “Yeah but hes-”	“Older and Cute and funny and charming and sexy and great in bed?”	“Helpful,” Lukas mumbles, nodding at Helen and Gabe as he looked up to see them at the table, watching with fascination.--comment if you can please! I appreciate them greatly!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like after last night I needed to write them something sweet and light hearted tbh

“Don’t you have a date with Rose to get ready for?”

“I have a couple hours- I just want to know why you keep talking to this guy so much..”

“What are you so worried about?” Philip asks, turning on his heels as they enter the kitchen, looking up at Lukas with soft eyes. Lukas hesitates and Philip knows he’s struggling. “Lukas you have been getting so much better. You’re so different than you were a month ago, and if somebody last month told me that Lukas Waldenbeck was going to accept he was totally gay for me and kiss me and be nice to me and not berate me my every waking moment about how we’re a secret, I would have laughed in their faces. Like really  _ laughed.  _ Okay? But here we are, and here you are, being better.”

“Yeah but hes-”

“Older and Cute and funny and charming and sexy and great in bed?”

“Helpful,” Lukas mumbles, nodding at Helen and Gabe as he looked up to see them at the table, watching with fascination.

“Yeah really helpful. The kind of guy that you would date if you weren’t with me, and that worries you, right? You’d fall so hard for him until you realize he’s an ass and he’s trouble. That was always what struck a chord between me and Evan, was Laurell. Because Laurell is…”

“That’s his name?”

“Yeah. But you have nothing to worry about because Laurell will always be Laurell and I don’t want Laurell.”

Lukas looks off, unconvinced, taking in a deep breath. “And I’m supposed to believe that?”

“Yes because at the end of the day he will never change.”

“He will always be older, funny, cute, charming, sexy and great in bed.”

“If it helps your better in bed,” Philip says, laughing slightly and Lukas’ shoulders lean foreward in a chuckle. “Laurelle isn’t just all that… he’s always going to want to be with the other guy, no he didn’t mean it he was drunk, hey let’s go drinking- disappear for days, fight with me for hours, kiss it better, say baby I love you until I’m dizzy, take me nice places but ruin it for me, get in trouble, make his way in jail- and I mean that’s all I ever knew. That was love in the slums, wasn’t it? But I met Evan and Evan cared about me, but I just… Laurell knew people, he protected me. Didn’t stop anything that happened, but I felt safer- yet… He always knew how to drive me up the wall, how to get me screaming. Laurell and I were born to kick and scream and clash and push each other against walls, and drink until we’re so drunk we’re sober- and that’s horrible. Trust me, it’s the worst. I don’t want that.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“And Evan?”

“Evan’s a friend, and a hopeless romantic with a boyfriend who is… well I think he’s Russian exchange or something.”

Lukas nods. “So…”

“So Laurell isn’t competition unless I feel like becoming a suicidal, alcoholic manic.”

“Gotchy’a.”

Philip leans up and kisses Lukas’ cheek. “Coffee?”

“Is that an offer or am I getting it anyways?”

“I’m offering but either way you’re taking the cup.”

“Coffee it is.”

Philip beams and takes his hand and leads him to the counter, and Lukas smiles because yeah- a month ago, he never would have admitted, even to himself, that he loved Philip Shea. And now he was standing here worried over the guys Philip talked to and if Philip was going to leave him or not. But it didn’t really matter because he was changing, and that made Philip happy. Laurell would always be Laurell, according to Philip, but that meant nothing, because Lukas would always be more. 


End file.
